


behind your eyes were stars

by icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: They will unfold into time as life was meant to be experienced: in a partnership.She pities Larry, almost. He may never understand."I love her, you know," Valentina admits, her entire body transforming into a gleam of an emerald flicker.(Larry and Valentina, preparing for the burial.)
Relationships: Larry Trainor & Valentina Vostok, Valentina Vostok/Valentina Vostok's Negative Spirit (Doom Patrol TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	behind your eyes were stars

Zip and Spec’s bodies buzz in harmony, resting dead -  _ finally peaceful - _ in the back of Larry Trainor’s bus. On the floor, they are splayed hands entangled, fingers interlocked -- this is the way they would’ve wanted it, together.

There are so many beautiful things about togetherness. 

Valentina wants to be consumed by every aspect of it, wants to wrap herself in the light of her Spirit in an endless forward spiral, wants to taste infinity with her Spirit, the skins of an unburied forbidden fruit tight against her teeth. She wants to be here. She will take her Spirit to her homeland, after they leave Cloverton. They will sever their attachments to the past, to the time before balance. Back then they were both lost — now they are one. Now they are  _ together,  _ now they will unfold into time as life was meant to be experienced: in a partnership. 

She pities Larry, almost. He may never understand.

"I love her, you know," Valentina admits, her entire body transforming into a gleam of an emerald flicker. “She is everything to me. I would do anything for her, as she would do anything for me.”

Larry just continues driving. She can almost feel the yearning his Spirit emits at this phrase as if it is her own; this, too, is pitiful. Everything about this situation can be pitied and hoped and prayed for. Every aspect of both of them warrants love.

“You’re not telling me you’re together,” says Larry, finally, through endless pain. “That’s…”

“We do not think of it as a relationship,” she explains. “We think of it as destiny.”

“Destiny?”

“Yes. Perhaps you would call it a soulmate.”

“I wouldn’t call it anything,” Larry says, a depressed exhale. Within him, his Spirit stirs in the language of craving. It speaks the phrases of wanting, and in Valentina’s mind her own Spirit manifests a message:

“She is telling me that—”

“You can talk to her?”

Valentina smiles. “Yes,” she says. “Once we reached harmony, our minds became one. Although she speaks more in imagery and feelings than words, we have immaculate communication.” Larry turns a sharp corner. “Has it occurred to you that these beings experience emotions differently than you do? It was hard to deal with at first, almost unbearable, but I adjusted.”

“What do you mean by that?” he asks; a curiosity that means he can be saved.

“While you experience sadness, your Spirit experiences the same, but intensified to an incomprehensible amount. They feel things with their entire soul. It’s actually very beautiful.” She watches his body language unfurl. “They are more human than you think, Larry.”

“It once called living inside of me  _ torture, _ ” he says. “Guess now I know why.”

“She wants me to tell you something.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Your Spirit cares for you, Larry. Very deeply. She says it is imprinted on them, written all over their soul. They love you. Perhaps not in the same way as us, but it is still love.”

Larry’s silence lasts in the air, a sickening aftertaste of their conversation;  _ nothing further, this conversation is over, I cannot ever be worthy of love. _

He stops the bus. “Are you ready to say goodbye?”

“What?”

“To Zip and Specs.”

“Oh,” she says. Bravely, she takes his hand, squeezes it, feels surprise when he does not pull himself away. Comfort. “Yes. It is time for them to rest.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i love larry and val best friends. mlm/wlw solidarity
> 
> gay rights
> 
> kudos+comment if enjoyed<3


End file.
